


A challenge/prompt for readers

by ThePrincessDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: challenge prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDragon/pseuds/ThePrincessDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon got an idea for a story, but barely any plot points to work on. Therefore Dragon challenges you, the reader of this, to try your hand at expanding this idea into a story. The details can be found inside.</p><p>Dragon wishes you luck and happiness in life~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A challenge/prompt for readers

Okay, so, Dragon has noooo idea if someone else has already thought of it or not, but Dragon recently got an idea for a crossover story which Dragon would like to share with you lot.

It's Harry Potter x Naruto, and the basic thought was this;

What if Lily was adopted? What if Lily's maiden name was actually Uzumaki rather than Evans? What if Lily and Kushina were (twin)sisters?

Dragon has a few requirements for you;  
• Magic = Chakra, or similar enough for ninja to learn magic and magic folk to learn Jutsu.  
• (Ancient) Runes work similar to/exactly like Fuinjutsu  
• Harry and Naruto have each other's backs, always.  
• (minor) Dumbledore bashing  
• possible Weasly bashing   
• minor to no Sarutobi bashing - he wants to help but the council blocks him at practically every turn/no one tells him about the abuse  
• please consider Kushina's Chakra Chains to be a Kekkei Genkai either manifesting in Harry, Naruto, or both, possibly for the first time when emotions run high

Dragon doesn't care much about pairings/sexualities/genderbending, so that's up to your discretion.  
Although not mandatory,Dragon's personal preference is Japanese names for the various Jutsu, as well as the Japanese way of saying your own name (Uzumaki Naruto, rather than Naruto Uzumaki).

Dragon has several ideas how the two could meet, although you may of course come up with your own ideas;  
• Either Lily or Kushina dies earlier than the other and sends their child to live with their (twin) sister (if not, Dragon had the thought they might have died on the same day, hence why their kids grew up alone)  
• Harry, instead of asking Hagrid, asks the Goblins directly what they and Gringotts are, after which they hurry him to an office where his Uzumaki blood will be revealed, as well as his relation to Naruto, rather than Petunia  
• Fed up with the Wizarding World's bullshit, Harry disappears to the Elemental Nations, having read about them somewhere, later on learning about the Uzumaki and his relation to Naruto  
• Kushina left a scroll for Naruto telling him about Lily, after which he gets permission from the current Hokage (be it Sarutobi, Tsunade, or even Kakashi) to go look for his family, eventually finding Harry

Again, Dragon wishes you luck if you decide to try your hand at this~  
Dragon tried posting this on FanFiction, but it was removed due to being a list or something like that. Dragon did not mean to violate any rules, and Dragon hopes AO3 is not as stern as FanFiction was, because Dragon really wants a story like this but does not know how to make it work or write it out.

If you write or know a story like this, please send Dragon a link so Dragon may add it in and read it! Thank you!


End file.
